Finitum Est
by NaTeNhA
Summary: “Acabado está. Traçado está o destino, que nos move como peões em seu enorme tabuleiro sob uma simples ilusão chamada livre arbítrio”.
1. Nada mais que um começo

Era uma tarde chuvosa, e Draco malfoy estava sentado no parapeito de uma das janelas da vazia sala comunal da Sonserina observando o céu.  
  
Era seu primeiro final de semana em Hogwarts, e a primeira semana de aulas tinha se arrastado demasiadamente devagar, sem nenhum acontecimento relevante.  
  
A nova professora nova de DCAT, uma tal de Gabrielle Grandid, que por sinal era realmente muito chata e lembrava a profaº Minerva Mac.Gonnagal. Harry estava ignorando suas provocações (acabando assim com o passatempo predileto de Draco), e o máximo que conseguira foi tirar o pobretão do Weasley do sério, coisa que não era lá muito interessante (apesar de ser melhor que nada).  
  
Isso sem contar o fato de que suas férias haviam sido demasiadamente "agradáveis", com ele tendo de aturar seu pai infurecido por quase ter sido capturado pelo ministério e coisas bem piores as quais ele preferia ignorar no momento, pois toda vez que pensava naquilo acabava com uma grande dor de cabeça.  
  
De qualquer modo, era estranho andar por aí sem seus capangas, que dizer, havia passado quatro anos da sua vida com eles o seguindo por todo canto. Mas, agora, depois do acontecido nas férias, Cable e Goyle, os dois mais novos comensais da morte do mundo bruxo, haviam sido transferidos para Dumstrang para aprofundar seu conhecimento nas artes das trevas.  
  
Ele estava ali, observando as nuvens acinzentadas quando ouviu um enorme barulho, que o fez se levantar num salto. Havia um garoto do primeiro ano, aparentemente desmaiado ao pé das escadas que levavam aos dormitórios, e seus materiais estavam espalhados pelo chão.  
  
Os lábios de Draco se contorceram num sorriso desdenhoso para o menino inconciente e ele saltou por cima de sua cabeça seguindo em direção aos dormitórios. Precisava de um banho para relaxar. Ele só não esperava encontrar todos no dormitório espalhados pelo chão ou pelas camas mergulhados num sono profundo e extremamente anormal.  
  
* * *  
  
Gina Weasley, com seus cabelos vermelhos volumosos, rosto arredondado e cheio de sardas, olhos castanhos brilhantes era uma das meninas mais tímidas do quinto ano da Grifinória.  
  
Não que ela fosse o tipo: totalmente-estranha-e-sem-amigos, mas não era exatamente extrovertida, e andava bem assustada com os acontecimentos do ano anterior. Afinal, não era pra qualquer um se infiltrar na base secreta da ordem e enfrentar um bando de comensais da morte.  
  
Claro que ela não estivera sozinha. Estivera com ele, Harry Potter, o garoto que idolatrara por tantos anos, e agora queria bem, mas de um modo diferente.  
  
Porém, naquela tarde, por um capricho do destino ela não estava passeando com suas amigas pelos corredores de Hogwarts como de costume. Ela estava a fim de ficar um pouco sozinha e escrever em seu diário. E era isso que estava fazendo esparramada numa das confortáveis poltronas do salão da Grifinória.  
  
Já estava ali a uma ou duas horas, não sabia dizer com certeza, e sua pernas já estavam começando a ficar dormentes. Então decidiu ir à procura de alguém, cansara de ficar sozinha, já escrevera todas as novidades para aquele que considerava seu melhor amigo, agora ela queria mesmo era conversar.  
  
Guardou o pequeno caderninho na mochila e seguiu para o retrato da mulher gorda. Assim que atravessou a passagem pisou em algo mole. Algo vivo. Soltou um grito de nojo, e quando olhou para baixo viu Neville Logbontom, que continuava adormecido aos seus pés.  
  
Ela se abaixou e começou a chacoalhar o garoto que continuava adormecido. Precisava achar ajuda. Ainda com a mochila nas costas saltou por cima de Neville, e segui pelos corredores em busca de alguém. Com certeza o menino não estava bem. Ninguém poderia ter um sono tão pesado a ponto de ser pisoteado, chacoalhado e não acordar.  
  
Os corredores estavam estranhamente desertos, mas Gina não pensou nisso enquanto se dirigia à ala hospitalar.  
  
Quando chegou lá, se deparou com a figura adormecida de madame Pomfey, que como Neville não acordava de maneira nenhuma.  
  
Gina entrou em pânico. Parecia uma espécie de pesadelo. As poucas pessoas que ela encontrou pelo castelo estavam adormecidas. Ela estava sozinha.  
  
Se encostou numa parede e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.Então, para piorar ainda mais a situação, um pensamento horrível lhe ocorreu. Era ele. Só podia ser ele. Valdemort estava por traz disso tudo.  
  
Afinal, deste o final do ano anterior,o mundo bruxo andara em completa desordem com a volta "oficial" dele e os ataques que haviam ocorrido durante o período de férias. Trouxas e Comensais da morte encontrados mortos por toda parte.  
  
De qualquer forma, não havia outra explicação. Ele havia voltado, e agora resolvera agir. Enfrentar Dumbledore.  
  
Gina chorava encolhida no meio do corredor quando sentiu como se o mundo começasse a girar num imenso turbilhão de cores. Abraçou os joelhos com força, fechando os olhos, queria que aquilo acabasse.  
  
Sentiu seu corpo cair enquanto sua mente mergulhava na escuridão total.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco foi acordado por uma enorme dor de cabeça e permaneceu alguns segundos de olhos fechados, tentando colocar os últimos acontecimentos em ordem em sua cabeça.  
  
Lembrava-se de uma queda... Cair no vazio...  
  
Abriu os olhos que foram instantaneamente invadidos por uma claridade insuportável, fazendo o garoto levar as mãos em direção a estes para protege-los.  
  
Sentou-se rapidamente, provocando o ruído de folhas secas embaixo de si e, com uma mão ainda protegendo os olhos, olhou em volta.  
  
Fosse o que, ou melhor, onde fosse, aquilo definitivamente não era Hogwarts.  
  
Estava em uma espécie de floresta, e o sol que atravessava a copa das árvores atingia seu rosto dando uma aparência sagrada ao lugar.  
  
Draco se levantou limpando a sujeira das vestes, e foi quando notou que não mais usava vestes, e sim uma roupa preta de linho com uma bela capa presa em eu pescoço por um broche em formato de cobra.  
  
- O que diabos é isso? - perguntou para si mesmo já ficando irritado.  
  
Afinal, havia ido parar (só deus sabe como,) em um lugar totalmente desconhecido, com roupas que apesar de bem escolhidas, não eram as suas, com uma enorme dor de cabeça e sem ninguém a quem culpar ou descontar sua raiva.  
  
Passou a mão pelos cabelos pensando "Ótimo, o que mais falta me acontecer?" . Antes não tivesse feito isso, pois a cena que se seguiu pareceria pelo menos um pouco menos irônica.  
  
***  
  
Gina estava dormindo, mas foi acordada por uma dorzinha irritante. Algo estava machucando suas costas.  
  
Queria continuar dormindo, mas fosse o que fosse, estava mesmo incomodando.  
  
Com alguma relutância, abriu os olhos e levou um susto ao dar de cara com folhas.  
  
Folhas? Dentro do dormitório? Mas como... então se lembrou. Se lembrou das pessoas dormindo, se lembrou da sensação de queda e sentou- se num impulso.  
  
O que não podia imaginar, era que estivesse num galho de árvore. Isso mesmo, num grosso galho de árvore a uns dois metros do chão, que apesar de grosso, não pode comportar a menina sentada, fazendo-a se desequilibrar e, pela segunda vez naquele dia, cair.  
  
Sabia que não era a hora adequada, mas não pode deixar de notar que aquilo estava se tornando repetitivo. Mas para sua sorte, sua queda foi amortecida, e ela sentiu seu corpo aterrissar em algo macio. Algo macio que soltou um estrondoso "Ai" no impacto.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco havia decidido que ficar onde estava não iria adiantar nada. E sem ter conseguido ter alguma idéia de onde estava ou de como fora parar lá, resolvera dar uma volta para reconhecer o terreno.  
  
Já estava andando há alguns minutos, quando ouviu um ruído. Folhas se mexendo. Parou e ficou escutando atentamente com a varinha em punho. Só não esperava que fosse atingido por cima.  
  
Não pode entender muito bem o que aconteceu, mas em um segundo estava em pé com os sentidos alerta, e em seguida estava de cara no chão com algo pesado sob suas costas.  
  
Sentiu uma onda de raiva invadi-lo. Como alguém se atrevia atacá-lo?  
  
Mas mesmo com a cara no chão, as costas doendo e muita raiva, ele pode ouvir movimento ali perto Havia alguém ou algo vindo em sua direção. Ele havia sido treinado. Podia odiar seu pai, mas tinha de reconhecer que ele o treinara muito bem.  
  
O garoto se levantou, jogando o que quer que estivesse nas suas costas no chão com um movimento rápido, e olhou para "aquilo" somente tempo suficiente para ver que não passava de um humano, sendo assim, não apresentava uma ameaça imediata, ao contrario do ser que estava a sua frente, e era o dono dos ruídos que ele ouvira.  
  
Nunca havia visto algo tão grotesco quanto aquilo. Era simplesmente repugnante!  
  
Uma espécie de rinoceronte negro com três chifres, dois pares de olhos vermelhos e uma boca enorme cheia de dentes de cobra.  
  
O animal rugiu um rugido apavorante, mas isso não intimidou Draco, que na verdade tinha um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.  
  
Ele podia ouvir a voz de seu pai em sua mente : " Regra número dez do combate: Sempre que enfrentar um inimigo consideravelmente maior que você concentre seu ataque em seu ponto fraco - as pernas." Pelo menos para alguma coisa seu pai havia lhe sido útil.  
  
Draco se concentrou. O melhor feitiço para usar nesse caso... Claro! Como não pensara nisso antes?  
  
- Congelitos - disse o garoto um tanto preguiçosamente.  
  
Naquele exato instante, o "monstro" decidira atacá-lo, e foi atingido pelo feitiço no ar, tendo suas quatro pernas congeladas e caindo no chão com um baque surdo.  
  
Aquilo aliviara sua raiva. Estava precisando descontar em alguém...Draco se virou para ir embora, e se deparou com a figura de uma garota de cabelos ruivos totalmente desalinhada e parecendo realmente amedrontada.  
  
Mesmo estando vestindo roupas trouxas, ele a reconheceu. Claro que a conhecia. Afinal, como poderia esquecer? Ela fisera algo imperdoável. Ela o derrubara no ano anterior.  
  
- Weasley?! - Exclamou ele sem conseguir esconder sua surpresa.  
  
* * *  
  
Gina não sabia o que esperava, afinal coisas suficientemente estranhas estavam acontecendo com ela naquele dia. Mas ela sabia que definitivamente não esperava ser salva ou sequer encontrar justo o Malfoy ali.  
  
Não tinha certeza se era uma coisa boa ou ruim ele estar ali, afinal, ele a havia salvo! Mas de qualquer modo, não queria estar em um lugar desconhecido com o malfoy, não mesmo!  
  
Se cérebro parecia estar trabalhando numa velocidade exepcional pra processar todas as informações e possibilidades. Ela já o havia enfrentado e vencido no ano anterior, mas se ele a atacasse, estaria vulnerável, sentada ali, e com esse pensamento levou a mão até o bolso das vestes a procura de sua varinha.  
  
Foi só então que percebeu que não mais usava suas vestes de Hogwarts, mas sim uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca. Pelo menos sua varinha estava lá. Nom bolso daquela calça que sequer era sua.  
  
Os dois mantiveram contato visual por um tempo, até que Draco quebrou o silencio  
  
- O que diabos você esta fazendo aqui? - perguntou, como sempre, "educado".  
  
- Tá aí uma coisa que eu gostaria de sabre, Malfoy. Tem certeza que você não sabe?  
  
Depôs dessa resposta a altura, Gina segurou com mais força sua varinha, esperando que ele fosse fazer algo, mas ele simplesmente revirou os olhos e se virou indo embora e resmungando algo do tipo: "Maravilha!".  
  
Ela realmente não esperava por isso, não mesmo. E não sabia ao certo o que fazer.  
  
Pelo visto ele também não sabia onde estavam, estava tão perdido quanto ela.  
  
Olhou para frente e encarou o monstro imóvel no chão. Não queria ficar vagando sozinha nesse lugar estranho. Ainda mais com aquelas coisas a solta. Mas o que poderia fazer? Seguir o Malfoy? Não!  
  
"Por que não? " ou viu uma vozinha perguntar dentro da sua cabeça. "Ele já salvou sua vida uma vez... Será muito mais seguro andar com ele." A verdade, era que ela realmente não sabia o que fazer.  
  
Olhou mais uma ver para a criatura que a olhava furiosamente. De quem tinha mais medo, daquela "coisa" ou do Malfoy?  
  
Com esse pensamento, se levantou em um salto e segui o garoto que já ia desaparecendo entre as árvores.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco só podia pensar o quanto a vida era "boa" enquanto deixava a Weasley descabelada e totalmente abestada para traz.  
  
Podia estar preso em uma ilha pardiziaca com uma garota deslumbrante e rica bebendo Um drink daqueles com chapeuzinho, mas não. Estava preso em uma floresta desconhecida com uma Weasley.  
  
E para melhorar, podia sentir a garota o seguir.  
  
Ela iria desistir. Teria desistir, pois ele realmente não estava a fim de ter de pasear com uma grifinória pobretona e pirralha. Sequer sabia o nome da garota! Também, com tantos Weasley no mundo, Draco duvidava seriamente que a própria mãe soubesse o nome de todos os filhos.  
  
Ele não estava com animo para parar e bater boca com a Weasley, então decidiu que iria despistá-la.  
  
Apressou o passo e começou a andar em zigue e zague entre as árvores, mas a garota continuava a segui-lo, apesar de Draco notar que sua respiração começava a ficar ofegante.  
  
Andou assim por mais uns dez minutos, até que sua paciência finalmente se esgotou e ele se virou para encara a menina que vinha um pouco atrás totalmente suada e ofegante.  
  
Ele andou alguns passos até a garota que havia parado também e tentava recuperar o fôlego.  
  
- Será que você poderia fazer a gentileza de parar de me seguir , Weasley? - perguntou rispidamente a encarando nos olhos.  
  
- Escuta, Malfoy. Eu também não gosto de você, mas você não acha que seria bem mais seguro para nós dois...  
  
- Pode parar por aí! Eu estou pouco me lixando pra o que é mais seguro para nós dois. Primeiro por que nunca existiu nem nunca existirá nos dois, e segundo por que tudo que me interessa é a MINHA segurança, que eu não acho que vá aumentar com a presença de uma pirralha grifinória. Então recolha-se a sua insignificância e suma da minha frente.  
  
Aquilo fora a gota d'água! Gina estivera se segurando para não explodir. Não era sensato brigar agora, mas ele havia extrapolado todos os limites possíveis e imagináveis.  
  
- Olha aqui! Você acha que é o bom, o gostoso. Mas você não passa de um idiota mimado e nojento que... -  
  
Draco estava com dor de cabeça, e aquela gritaria toda só estava fazendo-a piorar. Iria matá-la. Sim. Estava prestes a pegar sua varinha para lançar um feitiço suficientemente forte que fisesse com que aquela garota calasse a boca, quando algo lhe ocorreu.  
  
Um pensamento daqueles que vem quando menos se está esperando e simplesmente brota em sua mente.  
  
E se fosse tudo um teste? A garota... O lugar... Sim, pois esse era bem o tipo de coisa que seu pai faria. Um teste.  
  
Não pode deixar que uma onda de raiva o invadisse ao pensar em seu pai, mas não era hora para isso. Precisava sair dali, e se fosse realmente um teste, só sairia se passasse, e então poderia se vingar de seu pai.  
  
Mas o que significava aquela garota então? Deveria matá-la? Não. Não era esse o tipo de pensamento que corria na cabeça de Lúcio. Ele iria querer a garota viva. Sim. Uma amiguinha do Potter. Uma isca perfeita para agarrar o quatro-olhos de vez!  
  
Era isso! A Weasley era seu passaporte de saída dali. Ou talvez não... Talvez não fosse nada disso. Talvez essa idéia de teste fosse apenas loucura. Mas, de qualquer modo, não valia a pena arriscar. Devia levar a garota com sigo, por mais horrível que isso pudesse ser, ao menos até entender melhor o que estava acontecendo ali.  
  
- Escuta, Weasley. - disse Draco cortando a garota que continuava a gritar e já estava com o rosto quase da cor dos cabelos. - Faça o que você quiser. Só aviso que não pretendo ficar salvando a sua vida ou dando uma de Babá, entendeu?! - e com isso, o garoto se virou e continuou andando. Sabia que ela ira atrás dele.  
  
* * *  
  
Gina parou sem entender o que havia acontecido. Ela estava gritando com ele! Xingando ele. E derrepente, do nada ele vira e simplesmente diz que ela pode ir com ele se quiser. Teria ele recuperado o juízo? Não, ele era um Malfoy. Algo estranho estava acontecendo, mas deixaria isso para mais tarde, por hora, aproveitaria que ele havia parado de implicar e seguiria com ele para tentar achar uma saída daquele lugar.  
  
Dali em diante, os dois continuaram a caminhar entre as árvores. Draco sempre a frente com o rosto inexpressivo, e Gina atrás perdida em seus pensamentos.  
  
Mal sabiam eles que aquilo era só o começo e que muito ainda estaria por vir. Mal sabiam eles que dali para frente suas vidas jamais seriam as mesmas. 


	2. Um outro Mundo?

Eles já estavam andando ha aproximadamente um dia e meio. Dia esse, que para Gina, parecia durar uma eternidade.  
  
O Sol não havia se mexido um centímetro sequer durante todo o dia. Era como se fosse eternamente meio-dia naquele lugar infernal!  
  
O ar era úmido e abafado, provocando na garota uma sensação de sufocamento, e as copas das árvores que recebiam a maior parte dos raios de Sol estavam funcionado como uma estufa, que a fazia sentir-se com muito calor, cansada e fraca.  
  
Podia sentir os mosquitos e outros tipos de insetos em suas pernas e braços, e isso tudo sem contar o fato de que estava morrendo de fome e de sede.  
  
Queria sua casa. Queria uma comidinha caseira bem gostosa feita por sua mãe... Ouvir os sons da casa cheia de gente... Um banho bem gelado seguido por dumas treze horas de sono seguidas e principalmente: Queria sua família.  
  
Durante todo o percurso, só falara uma vez com Draco, para perguntar aonde estavam indo, pois não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar andando naquele lugar sem um propósito. "Pense um pouco, Weasley. Se eu e você viemos parar aqui, pode ser que haja mais alguém."- respondeu ele grosso como sempre.  
  
Estavam procurando mais alguém (e só Deus sabia como ela queria encontrar quem quer que fosse só para não ter de ficar para cima e para baixo com o Malfoy). Com essa informação, ela não viu mais nenhuma necessidade em dirigir a palavra ao garoto novamente. Primeiro por sua total falta de educação, e segundo pela grande "afeição" que sentia por ele. Desse modo, não tinham de desfrutar da agradável companhia um do outro.  
  
Ela caminhava observando a floresta, que lhe causava uma certa nostalgia. Era impressionante como aquele lugar podia ser tão cheio de vida se observado atentamente.  
  
Mas até isso já estava ficando extremamente maçante. Queria parar um pouco. Suas pernas doíam e seus cabelos grudavam na testa com suor, como sua blusa que já estava começando a grudar em seu corpo.  
  
Precisava descansar... Dormir pelo menos um pouco.  
  
Malfoy caminhava a sua frente sempre inabalavelmente, e ela não pode deixar de reparar ele não suava. Estava usando uma capa, além de estar todo vestido de preto, mas seu rosto não mostrava um sinal sequer de suor ou cansaço.  
  
"Isso é humanamente impossível." Disse para si mesma "Ele só pode ser algum tipo de extra-terrestre!" - riu com o próprio pensamento.  
  
Mal humorado, Mal encarado e Mal educado, definitivamente sim. Mas daí a E.T...  
  
De qualquer modo, E.T ou não, ela precisava falar com ele para pedir para pararem um pouco que fosse.  
  
***  
  
Draco estava irritado, ou melhor, muito irritado. Não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia raciocinar direito. E isso definitivamente o irritava.  
  
Já não bastava a Weasley andar discretamente como um elefante, quando o que eles queriam era passar despercebidamente pelos seres daquele lugar. Ela parecia fazer de propósito. Pisando em cada galho e folha seca da floresta e respirando delicadamente como um Troll.  
  
Tinha também sua dor de cabeça, que a essa altura já evoluíra para uma enxaqueca, fazendo-o sentir que sua cabeça havia virado uma panela de pressão ambulante prestes a explodir.  
  
Ele já tentara de tudo, mas sua cabeça só parecia piorar. Nem mesmo o feitiço analgésico que usara desde pequeno funcionara...  
  
Aliás... Nem esse feitiço nem o feitiço de refrigeração que colocara em si mesmo para se proteger daquele calor e só estava fazendo uma leve brisa ao invés de realmente resfriar, e isso só serviu para formar mais uma preocupação em sua mente. E essa era das grandes.  
  
Precisava ficar sozinho. Sua cabeça funcionava melhor quando estava sozinho... Um Malfoy sempre funcionava melhor sozinho.  
  
Mas como se livrar da Weasley?  
  
Não podia simplesmente largá-la em qualquer lugar ou chegar para ela e dizer fica ("se bem que isso seria muito interessante..." - pensou). E se precisasse dela mais tarde?  
  
De qualquer modo, ele estava tão oucupado tentando encontrar uma solução, que sequer percebeu quando a Weasley o alcançou, e só a notou quando esta jogou a solução da qual tanto precisava em suas mãos.  
  
- Draco, vamos para um pouco e acampar... Umas horas que sejam. Eu não agüento mais andar. - disse a garota olhando-o nos olhos.  
  
Isso seria perfeito. Simplesmente brilhante! Com ela dormindo, seria bem mais fácil é menos arriscado se livrar dela. Poderia simplesmente deixá-la sozinha.  
  
Podia sentir o rosto cansado da garota observando-o, em busca de uma resposta.  
  
Era claro que iriam parar. Mas não queria que ela pensasse que parariam pr causa dela. Ele era o líder da situação. As coisas só aconteciam quando ELE queria. E tinha de deixar isso bem claro.  
  
- Primeiro: Não me chame de Draco, Weasley. Segundo: nós não vamos parar para vossa alteza descansar vosso traseiro real, considerando que eu não me sinto cansado, sendo assim, não vejo nenhuma vantagem ou motivo para paramos.  
  
Ele se virou e continuou andando.  
  
Ele a havia irritado. Podia dizer pelo seu rosto... Mas e daí? Não esperava que ela fosse impacar por causa disso.  
  
A questão é, ela literalmente impacou.  
  
- Olha, Malfoy, - Disse ela com o rosto vermelho, braços cruzados na altura do peito e totalmente impacada no meio da trilha - Eu estou cansada, suada, faminta e não dou mais um passo até paramos para descansar um pouco.  
  
***  
  
Gina sabia que se estivesse em seu perfeito estado mental, não teria dito aquilo. Quer dizer... Ela havia pedido para andar com ele, agora ele provavelmente seguiria sem ela.  
  
Mas quem disse que ela estava em seu perfeito estado mental? Ele a havia tirado do sério. Que garoto prepotente e metido! Não daria mais um passo. Pararia para descansar com ou sem ele, e talvez fosse até melhor que ficasse sozinha. Pelo menos assim não teria de atuar as criancices dele.  
  
Com certeza a garota não esperava que ele fosse simplesmente dar nos ombros e respondê-la com o rosto totalmente inexpressivo. - Você é fraca, Weasley. Fraca e patética, mas se realmente quer parar, então paremos. - e com isso ele se encostou em uma árvore próxima e deixou-se escorregar até o chão de terra.  
  
Ela ficou algum tempo encarando-o, mas estava cansada demais para brigar.  
  
Não sabia exatamente como, mas o havia feito parar, e era isso que importava.  
  
Estavam em uma espécie de clareira, e o sol batia diretamente no buraco em que as copas das árvore não chegavam,  
  
Gina praticamente se arrastou até uma árvore que possuía uma sombra agradável, e como Draco, se deixou escorregar até o chão com as costas apoiadas no tronco nordoso da enorme árvore.  
  
Não sabia onde estava. Ou como fora parar lá. Tudo que sabia era que queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Se é que havia uma saída.  
  
Haviam andado um bom bocado, e não tinha idéia de para onde estava indo.  
  
Precisava pensar, achar uma solução, ou ao menos, uma explicação. Abriu os olhos a procura de Draco.  
  
O garoto estava do outro lado da clareira, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e a cabeça jogada para traz, como se estivesse encarando a copa das árvores.  
  
Seu rosto estava encoberto pela sobra da árvore na qual estava encostado. Era estranho, mas de algum modo queria ver o rosto do garoto. Saber se ele tinha as respostas para alguma de suas perguntas.  
  
"Como se fosse adiantar..." disse para si mesma.  
  
Gina sempre fora boa em decifrar os sentimentos dos outros... Conseguia ler as feições das pessoas, principalmente dos homens, afinal fora criada no meio deles. E por seus olhos ver um pequeno pedaço de sua alma. Sempre tivera esse dom... Talvez por ser tão tímida tivesse aprendido a ser observadora... Observar os mínimos detalhes.  
  
A questão é que, pela primeira vez na sua vida, por mais que tentasse não conseguia decifrar os sentimentos de Draco. O garoto que mantinha um rosto eternamente inexpressivo e tinha os olhos sempre frios como o gelo.  
  
Não tinha certeza se ele tinha uma barreira muito boa contra o mundo exterior, ou se era realmente uma pessoa isenta de sentimentos.  
  
"Não seja boba!" disse a si mesma "Uma pessoa assim não existe... Não pode existir." Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos apesar de não estar totalmente convencida do que acabara de dizer.  
  
Sentiu o corpo escorregar meio que involuntária mente, e quando percebeu já estava deitada no chão. Apoiou a cabeça em uma raiz saliente, e sentiu os olhos pesarem como se fossem feitos de chumbo.  
  
***  
  
Draco mantinha os olhos fechados tentando organizar suas idéias em sua mente. Estava com sede, e não podia negar que também estava cansado. O mais sensato seria descansar um pouco para poder pensar melhor, não fosse por três pequenos detalhes:  
  
Primeiro, um Malfoy não Dormia no chão.  
  
Segundo, mesmo que, por algum milagre achasse uma cama decente para poder dormir, duvidava seriamente que conseguisse com a dor de cabeça que estava sentindo.  
  
E por último, mas bem longe de ser o menos importante, tinha problemas realmente grandes, e não podia se dar ao luxo de parar para um cochilo. Se estivesse certo estaria totalmente perdido. Mas como saber?  
  
Abriu os olhos, e viu a garota Weasley deitada do outro lado da clareira... Sua cabeça estava apoiada em uma raiz, e seus cabelos se espalhavam no chão, colorindo o verde da grama e se misturando com a terra.  
  
Estava dormindo... Dormindo profundamente.  
  
Mesmo a distancia, Draco podia ver que ela tinha o rosto tranqüilo, e feições relaxadas... Era extremamente esquisito encontrar tranqüilidade numa situação como aquelas.  
  
"Concentre-se, Draco!" ordenou a si mesmo. "Maldita garota, me atrapalha até quando está inconsiente!" praguejou com necessidade de culpar alguém por estar observando uma Weasley.  
  
Fecho os olhos novamente, mas era praticamente impossível pensar direito... Aquele estava sendo um ano agitado. Agitado demais para seu gosto.  
  
Tudo que vinha na sua mente era a lembrança daquele dia. Um dos piores dias da sua "vida feliz".  
  
**Flash back do Draco**  
  
Draco estava deitado de costa em sua enorme cama, quando a porta do seu quarto foi aberta com um enorme estrondo.  
  
- O que foi Pai? - perguntou o garoto ainda encarando o teto de pedra.  
  
- Você ainda não está pronto?! - Lúcio parecia mais bravo que o normal (isso é, ele tava muito bravo mesmo.). Então Draco sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estomago. Era Hoje!  
  
- Anda logo garoto. E vê se veste a melhor roupa do seu armário e me encontra lá embaixo. Rápido.  
  
Lúcio saiu batendo a porta e Deixando Draco sozinho novamente.  
  
Ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de ser introduzido ao Lorde das Trevas.  
  
Claro, que se isso fosse a um ou dois anos atrás, provavelmente, seria o dia mais feliz da sua vida, mas depois dos ocorridos no ano anterior... Não queria se tornar mais um animalzinho de estimação do Lord das Trevas. Não, queria ser o Lord. Queria mandar, não obedecer.  
  
E pensar que seu pai sempre fora seu ídolo... tudo que queria quando mais novo era ser igual a ele. Ser um grande comensal. Ser temido. Porém, depois do que vira acontecer nos últimos tempos... sua cabeça havia mudado. Não queria ser como os vários comensais mortos por coisas banais apesar de sua lealdade, nem passar sua vida servindo alguém.  
  
Mas, de qualquer modo, não era isso que seu pai pensava, e definitivamente não lhe parecia uma boa idéia enfrentar seu pai. Pelo menos não quanto a isso.  
  
Draco se vestiu rapidamente e foi ao encontro de seu Lúcio, que também estava impecavelmente vestido, na biblioteca, onde ficava a passagem secreta que levava aos andares subterrâneos da mansão Malfoy.  
  
Todas as reuniões de comensais costumavam ser nas câmaras subterrâneas da mansão, que Draco conhecia como a palma de sua mão apesar dos inúmeros corredores e armadilhas mortais.  
  
Seu pai o encaminhou para a maior das câmaras, que era totalmente escura normalmente. Porém, hoje ela estava iluminada por vários candelabros suspensos no ar, e dentro dela vários homens e mulheres faziam uma enorme roda, e no centro dessa roda havia uma poltrona, onde alguém estava sentado.  
  
Lucio abriu espaço e levou Draco para dentro da roda, onde os pais de Cable e Goyle esperavam com seus filhos.  
  
A visão de Valdemort sentado na enorme poltrona preta gerou um pequeno arrepio em Draco, que mesmo assim fez questão de manter seu rosto inexpressivo, ao contrario de cable e Goyle que estavam aparentemente apavorados.  
  
- Mestre, estamos aqui hoje para entregar-lhe nossos filhos, que criamos única e exclusivamente para servi-lo.- disse Lúcio.  
  
Valdemort Fez um gesto com as mãos e Lúcio e os outros dois homens fizeram uma reverencia (um tanto exagerada do ponto de vista de Draco) e deram alguns passos para traz entrando na roda.  
  
Draco olhou em volta, para as pessoas ali presentes. E pode ver que reconhecia a maioria delas de longa data.  
  
- Vocês, - começou Valdemort fazendo Draco sentir um Leve frio na barriga. - Vão decidir hoje o rumo de suas vidas. A decisão errada pode lhes custar muito caro. Então eu sugiro que pensem bem antes de falar.  
  
Cable e Goyle agora tremiam descontroladamente, dando a Draco uma enorme vontade de rir. Mas ao invés disso, ele achou mais prudente continuar impassível e cruzou os braços para conter melhor o riso.  
  
- Então, - A voz de valdemort ficara mais forte e grave. mais imponente. - Vocês querem se juntar a mim até o fim de suas vidas, sendo leais e obedecendo sem questionar nenhuma das minhas ordens?  
  
Ouve um momento de hesitação e todos na sala pareciam esta prendendo a respiração.  
  
Os pais de Cable e Goyle pareciam estar extremamente emocionados, enquanto Lúcio tinha um pequeno risinho no canto da boca.  
  
Então Cable e Goyle fizeram um pequeno sim simultâneo com a cabeça.  
  
Draco permaneceu parado, com um ar entediado.  
  
- Muito bem. - disse Valdemort enquanto os pais dos dois garotos vinham abraçá-los e levá-los para a parte exterior da roda. - E você jovem Malfoy? Qual a sua decisão?  
  
- Eu gostaria de saber - disse ele fazendo todos pararem - O que eu ganho com isso?  
  
As pessoas começaram a sussurrar entre si, provocando um grande ruído que foi calado quando Valdemort Voltou a falar, agora com um sorriso de divertimento no rosto.  
  
- Poder, riquezas... Eu posso te dar o que você quiser.  
  
- Eu acho que prefiro conseguir o que eu quero sozinho, obrigado. - disse Draco descruzando os braços.  
  
"Eu não acredito no que eu disse!" pensou ele entrando em pânico. "como eu... como eu sou corajoso!"  
  
O chão pareceu sumir abaixo dos pés de Lúcio. Ele iria Matar Draco. Ha se iria.  
  
- Mil perdões milorede - disse ele dando um passo à frente com o corpo curvado numa reverência. - Meu filho não quis dizer isso, e...  
  
Valdemort o calou com uma mão.  
  
- Não, meu caro Lucio. Seu filho quis dizer exatamente o que disse. Não é meso jovem Malfoy?  
  
A voz de valdemort havia mudado novamente, e estava realmente medonha, fazendo Draco se arrepender totalmente do que havia dito. Iria morrer. Sabia disso. Ninguém fazia o que ele havia acabado de fazer e continuava vivo. Mas, morreria como o corajoso Draco. Começara com isso tudo, não tinha mais volta, então iria até o fim.  
  
- Na verdade, - teve que tomar o maior cuidado para as palavras não saírem tremidas ou vacilantes de sua boca.- Sim.  
  
"Depois dizem que o Potter é que tem coragem" riu ele para si mesmo (preferia pensar que era corajoso ao invés de burro. Seria mais reconfortante morrer assim.). "tomara que não me torturem, pelo menos..."  
  
Todo salão estava quieto. Por isso Draco quase deu um salto quando Valdemort começou a gargalhar. Uma gargalhada alta e sinistra.  
  
- Lúcio, - disse ele por fim - o seu filho tem algo que você nunca teve e nunca terá. Coragem. E por isso, será provavelmente o melhor comensal da morte de que se tem notícia até hoje. Isso é claro - disse se virando para Draco agora. - Se aceitar se junta a nós.  
  
Draco estava pronto para concordar com qualquer coisa. Não podia acreditar que o deixariam vivo. Mas valdemort não o deixou falar.  
  
- Irei lhe dar algum tempo mais para analisar suas opções garoto. Por isso peço que pense bem.  
  
Draco estava completamente paralisado tamanha era a sua surpresa, por isso só fez que sim meio desajeitadamente com a cabeça.  
  
Tudo bem que fora castigado por seu pai depois (teve de passa quatro semanas preso nas masmorras só a pão e água. Um castigo até leve, vendo as circunstancias...), mas o simples fato de permanecer vivo, o fazia não se importar com isso.  
  
Realmente, estava mesmo pensando seriamente em aceitar a oferta da próxima vez que lhe fosse oferecida, mas seu pai conseguiu fazer àquela possibilidade se extinguir.  
  
No dia do embarque no trem de Hogwarts Lúcio lhe ameaçara. Se ele não se juntasse a Valdemort não seria mais seu filho. Não seria mais um Malfoy.  
  
** Fim do flash back**  
  
- Grande coisa. - disse o garoto para si mesmo - Você nunca me tratou como um filho mesmo.  
  
Draco se sentiu invadido por uma enorme onda de raiva.  
  
Não esse não era o caminho. Não era isso que queria. "Concentre-se! Concentre-se! Concentre-se!" ordenou a si mesmo enquanto massageava as têmporas com os dedos indicadores.  
  
Ele abriu os olhos novamente e, mais uma vez se deparou com o corpo adormecido de Gina em sua linha de visão. Ela lhe passava uma certa paz...  
  
Estava fazendo de novo. Observando a Weasley.  
  
Se levantou irritado. Não ia conseguir pesar ali, ou melhor, não iria conseguir pensar com ela ali. Precisava dar uma volta... Procurar água.  
  
Se afastou da clareira silenciosamente. Não que estivesse preocupado em acordar a Weasley, só não queria que ela percebesse sua saída.  
  
Andou por cerca de uns quinze minutos, sempre marcando as árvores em seu caminho com um pequeno canivete. Havia tentado marcá-las com magia, afinal, seria muito mais eficiente, mas simplesmente não funcionara, fazendo com que suas suspeitas e receios crescessem cada vez mais.  
  
Estava se sentindo sufocado pelo bafo quente que o cercava e ficou extremamente aliviado quando ouviu o som de água corrente vindo dentre as árvores a sua esquerda.  
  
Seguiu naquela direção, e em menos de dois minutos pode encontra um pequeno riacho de águas transparentes.  
  
Ajoelhou-se à sua beirada, e com a mão em forma de concha pegou um pouco de água gelada com a qual molhou o rosto afim de espantar aquele calor infernal.  
  
Depois de se refrescar, não pode negar que se sentia bem melhor, e olhou a sua volta.  
  
As margens do rio árvores imensas se erguiam, árvores cheias de galhos grossos. Árvores perfeitas para se escalar.  
  
"Por que não?" perguntou para si mesmo.  
  
Provavelmente do alto de uma daquelas árvores teria uma boa visão do lugar onde estava. Não era muito, mas pelo menos era alguma coisa.  
  
Com movimentos ágeis começo a escalar uma das árvores mais altas. Era bom nisso, e se lançava de um galho para o outro com grande perfeição e elegância, como se toda sua vida tivesse feito isso.  
  
Não demorou muito para alcançar o topo da árvore, da onde podia ver todo aquele lugar. Toda aquela floresta.  
  
Mas o que viu dali fez seu coração gelar. Não era uma floresta comum. Ele estava certo, terrivelmente certo. E agora não tinha mais escapatória.  
  
Para onde quer que olhasse só via árvores e mais árvores, sem uma noção de onde acabava aquela floresta. Se é que acabava, considerando as circunstancias...  
  
Poderia até parecer uma floresta normal, apesar da mata mais densa que o comum e o fato de ser anormalmente enorme, não fosse pelo fato de estar dividida por uma clara linha que passava reta entre as árvores à uns 5 quilômetros ao norte de onde Draco se encontrava.  
  
No lado onde estavam, um enorme Sol brilhava no céu, banhando as árvores e causando aquele mormaço irritante.  
  
Já do outro lado, tudo era escuro, e a noite, comandada por uma bela e majestosa lua minguante, reinava absoluta.  
  
Dia e noite, divididos apenas por uma linha invisível.  
  
Sol e Lua, reinando ao mesmo tempo, porém cada um em seu respectivo reino.  
  
Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Não era possível, ou pelo menos, não era possível no mundo no qual viviam.  
  
Draco podia se lembrar claramente da voz do baixinho professor Flitwick em sua mente. Ele dera uma aula sobre dimensões alternativas e mundos paralelos.  
  
Mundos que vivem por suas próprias regras, e possuem suas próprias leis naturais, e são ligados uns aos outros, apesar de totalmente distintos. Mundos, que dependendo do caso, podem ou não aceitar magia, permitindo ou não seu uso.  
  
Não estavam mais em seu mundo.  
  
De alguma maneira ele e Gina haviam ultrapassado a tão bem selada e tênue barreira que dividia as dimensões. Era a única explicação racional.  
  
Era com certeza um fato inédito da história da humanidade, mas de que outra maneira poderia explicar tudo aquilo? Até a coisa de não conseguir usar magia...  
  
Parou por um instante com o polegar e o dedo indicador pressionando o inicio do nariz entre os olhos tentando absorver melhor suas conclusões. Ao menos sua dor de cabeça diminuira um pouco, permitindo-lhe um melhor raciocínio.  
  
Não tinham como sair dali... Ou melhor, como sair dali eles tinham, afinal, pelo que dissera o baixinho professor de feitiços, eles não pertenciam aquele mundo, que mais cedo ou mais tarde ia acabar repelindo-os, e jogando- os em algum outro mundo.  
  
Com esse pensamento, claro que poderiam ser jogados de volta em seu próprio mundo, a não ser pelo fato de haver uma chance em um bilhão de isso acontecer.  
  
Até os dias atuais já haviam sido detectados vários milhares de dimensões, sem contar as ainda ocultas... Eles podiam ser eternamente jogados de um mundo para o outro sem jamais retornar a sua própria dimensão.  
  
"Vamos, pense pelo lado bom, Draco" murmurou para si mesmo "Deve haver um lado bom..."  
  
Sim... Havia um lado bom.  
  
Aquilo não poderia ter sido uma trama de sue pai. Não. Draco se lembrava perfeitamente de ter ouvido que nenhum ser, mágico ou não, poderia alterar as barreiras espaciais. Nem mesmo Valdemort seria capaz disso.  
  
Seu pai não tinha como ter controle sobre uma coisa daquelas. Devia haver algum tipo de falha na barreira dimencional que os permitiu atravessar, mas só um infeliz e maldito acidente.  
  
Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, olhou novamente por cima da copa da árvore e contemplou a floresta a sua frente, metade ensolarada e metade escura...  
  
Deveria simplesmente sentar e esperar até serem arremessados em outro lugar totalmente estranho? O que mais poderiam fazer? Por que estava pensando no plural?  
  
A Weasley não tinha mais a menor utilidade ou importância, e ele não tinha nada a ver com ela! Não existia algum "nós" , somente ele.  
  
Estava totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos, quando notou algo nas árvores mais a frente.  
  
Algo realmente grande vinha em sua direção, se movendo com extrema velocidade, derrubando todas as árvores em seu caminho e deixando um rastro de destruição por onde passava.  
  
Draco não pode identificar o que era, mas pelo estrago que estava fazendo e a velocidade com que se aproximava, sabia que não queria ficar ali para descobrir.  
  
Com agilidade o garoto desceu da árvore, e aterrissou no chão suavemente como um gato.  
  
Sentiu um leve tremor na terra, e ouviu um som de tambor distante. Um som de passadas realmente gigantescas.  
  
O garoto pôs-se a correr. Sabia quando se retirar, e definitivamente, essa era a hora perfeita.  
  
Correu sendo arranhado pelos galhos das árvores e amaldiçoando cada pedaço daquela maldita floresta. Daquele maldito mundo.  
  
Não prestou exatamente atenção para onde estava indo. Só queria se afastar o Maximo possível do que quer que estivesse vindo.  
  
Levou cerca de quinze minutos de corrida até conseguir alcançar a clareira onde Gina anda dormia.  
  
Não sabia dizer o que estava fazendo ali. Não havia se dado conta de que se dirigira justamente para lá. Quer dizer, não precisava mais dela, dali para frente ela só iria atrapalhar seus planos (apesar de não ter nenhum no momento...).  
  
Bum. Bum.  
  
As batidas se tornavam mais fortes.  
  
Estava se aproximando. Não tinha tempo para dúvidas idiotas. Provavelmente se amaldiçoaria para ro resto de sua vida por isso, mas não era a hora para ficar e ponderar.  
  
Ele andou passos rápidos até o corpo adormecido da garota, e lhe deu dois chutes de leve nas costelas.  
  
- Vamos, Weasley! Acorde! - falou rispidamente.  
  
* * *  
  
Gina Abriu os olhos assustada, tentando diferenciar sonho de realidade e deu de cara com o Malfoy que lhe chamava rispidamente.  
  
- Vamos logo! Levante!  
  
A garota sentiu uma pontada de decepção.  
  
Sabia que as chances eram quase nulas, mas tinha esperança de acordar em seu dormitório em Hogwarts e constatar que todo o dia anterior não havia passado de um sonho maluco.  
  
Ela ainda se sentia meio fora do ar. Acabara de acordar... Estava confusa, sonolenta e longe de estar descansada.  
  
Nessas condições, a única resposta que conseguiu dirigir as ordens de Draco foi um "Hã" muito abobado.  
  
- LEVANTE-SE! - Gritou o garoto já exasperado.  
  
Gina estava pronta a reclamar da constante arrogância do senhor irritadinho, mas viu em seu rosto que algo estava acontecendo, e para ele deixar transparecer isso, devia ser algo realmente importante.  
  
A garota se levantou rapidamente, apesar de totalmente contrariada.  
  
Um enorme som de batidas parecidas com tambores vinha de algum lugar nas árvores atrás de si, e parecia estar se aproximando rapidamente.  
  
- O que que tá...  
  
- Agora não, Weasley. - Cortou Draco rispidamente - Se você quiser continuar viva, Corra!  
  
Ele conseguia realmente irritá-la! Era impressionante como ele conseguia ser arrogante em qualquer situação.  
  
Bem, não era momento para aquilo. Mas ela fez questão de fazer uma nota mental para se lembrar de gritar um pouco com ele depois de resolvida essa confusão, fosse lá o que fosse.  
  
Agora, a melhor coisa a fazer era seguir o garoto que disparar na direção oposta a do barulho e entrara nas árvores em frente.  
  
A garota correu, com os galhos das árvores batendo em seu rosto e braços, fazendo- lhe cortes e arranhões que, no momento, não provocavam mais que um leve incomodo.  
  
Draco ia bem a frente, e ela não tinha a mínima idéia (ou vontade de descobrir) do que estavam correndo.  
  
Bum! Bum!  
  
As batidas aumentavam cada vez mais. Não sabia o que era, mas estava se aproximando!  
  
Bum! Bum!  
  
A Garota tentava correr mais rápido, mas parecia já ter atingido seu limite.  
  
Bum! Bum!  
  
As árvores atrás de si começavam a tremer assim como o chão.  
  
BUM! BUM!  
  
Ela fechou os olhos com força, e desejou que o Malfoy soubesse aonde estavam indo.  
  
BUM! CRASH!  
  
Ela olhou para trás assustada. Algo muito grande e pesado havia se jogado contra as árvores que se partiram côo um frágil pedaço de graveto.  
  
Algo estava vindo.  
  
Por trás das árvores destruídas e avançando por cima dela com grande velocidade, ela pode ver.  
  
Era uma criatura monstruosa. Devia ter uns dez metros de altura por sete de largura. No lugar de patas dianteiras, algo que se assemelhava a uma enorme roda com a qual havia destruído as árvores.  
  
Tinha uma tromba, mas nada que se parecesse com um elefante ou qualquer outro animal que conhecesse.  
  
Olhos vidrados e assustadores, que, por incrível que pareça, não parecia ver ela ou Draco. A criatura não os estava perseguindo. Eles simplesmente estavam no seu caminho (o que não chegava a ser exatamente mais reconfortante, pois acabariam pisados do mesmo jeito).  
  
Mas... Não! Não era um. Atrás daquela criatura, várias outra vinham na mesma galopada feroz. Era uma manada!  
  
Seu corpo parecia correr sozinho, pois se dependesse dela, do jeito que estava assustada já teria sido amassada por aquela roda gigantesca. Se bem que logo logo isso não faria muita diferença... Em poucos segundo seria alcançada e esmagada pelas criaturas, e não sobraria mais Gina para contar história.  
  
Continuou correndo com todas suas forças, apesar de não tem mais muitas esperanças.  
  
Fechou os olhos com força, resando para que não fosse muito dolorosa sua morte.  
  
"Acorda, Gina! Você está prestes a ser esmagada por rodas gigantes. Vai ser doloroso." Disse uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça.  
  
BUM! BUM  
  
O barulho agora era simplesmente ensurdecedor e parecia ressoar em todos os ossos de seu corpo.  
  
Naquele instante, sentiu como se o ar abafado a sua volta fosse simplesmente substituído por um ar fresco e gostoso, e um friozinho cobriu seu corpo enquanto o som das criaturas parou derrepente de avançar contra ela.  
  
Parou de correr subtamente e abriu os olhos.  
  
Escuridão.  
  
As árvores continuavam lá. Ainda estava na floresta, mas agora, era noite. Simplesmente, era noite.  
  
Olhou para trás. Estava a apenas alguns metros de uma linha. Uma tênue linha que separava a floresta em Luz e Trevas.  
  
Do outro lado da linha o Sol inundava o lugar com calor, e as criaturas faziam uma curva impressionantemente fechada, para seres com seu tamanho. Era como se eles não pudessem ultrapassar os limites do dia.  
  
Dia e noite, juntos em um mesmo lugar. Ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Era impossível!  
  
A garota olhou para Draco, que, como ela, estava ofegante e se encontrava sentado ao pé de uma árvore e não parecia nem um pouco surpreso com tudo aquilo.  
  
Ele sabia de algo. Sim... Com certeza sabia. E teria de dar-lhe muitas explicações. Há se teria! 


	3. Denovo Não!

Draco estava tentando controlar sua respiração descompassada. Estava cansado, ou melhor, estava exausto!  
  
E não se tratava de apenas um cansaço físico, mas de toda aquela preocupação e pressão que ainda pairava sobre sua mente, misturada com mais de um dia de caminhada, uma "noite" em claro e uma corrida básica por sua vida.  
  
Sentia-se como se tivesse sido surrado, e senão fosse pelo fato de Malfoys jamais dormirem no chão, ele seria capaz de deitar e dormir ali mesmo.  
  
Podia ouvir os passos da Weasley se aproximando nada discretamente ou calmamente de onde estava sentado, e abriu os olhos encarando a garota que estava a uns três passos de si e tinha o rosto vermelho de fúria.  
  
Não estava com a mínima paciência ou humor para aturar a Weasley, e para piorar, começava a sentir que sua dor de cabeça estava voltando.  
  
- O que é isso?! - perguntou a garota agitando as mãos em volta e apontando as árvores ao redor deles.  
  
Draco entendera o que ela quisera dizer, é claro, mas não podia perder essa deixa.  
  
- Do mundo de onde eu venho costumamos chamar isso de árvores, Weasley. - respondeu ele com seu típico sorriso cínico.  
  
- Você me entendeu! - brandou a garota, que agora possuía a cor exata de seus cabelos - O que está acontecendo? Onde estamos? Q lugar é esse?  
  
- Me dê uma única boa razão para eu te explicar alguma coisa. - retrucou o menino ainda cínico.  
  
- Não brinque comigo, Malfoy! - advertiu Gina puxando a varinha do bolso traseiro de seu jeans e apontando para o peito do garoto.  
  
Draco sentiu-se gargalhar, pegando a garota totalmente desprevenida. Ela, com certeza, não esperava que ele fizesse algo do tipo.  
  
- Vá em frente, Weasley. Se você conseguir lançar o qualquer coisa em mim, eu tiro o chapéu.  
  
Ele pode ver a confusão passando pelos olhos da garota. Com certeza, não pretendera lançar nada nele, só amedrontá-lo. "Uma pirralha dessas... Amedrontando um Malfoy? Cada uma que me aparece!" - pensou o garoto divertido.  
  
Ela havia ficado desconcertada, mas não seria por muito tempo.  
  
Logo, logo iria voltar a enchê-lo, e ele simplesmente estava cansado demais para discutir com a inútil da Weasley. Assim sendo, o melhor a fazer era acabar logo com essa missa e contar-lhe tudo de uma vez por todas.  
  
O garoto tinha de confessar que achara que seria como explicar a mais complexa teoria do universo para uma criança de dois anos anormalmente burra, mas até que estava sendo deveras interessante.  
  
A face da Weasley mudava de expressão e de cor gradualmente, deixando transparecer cada pensamento que ela estava tendo durante o relato. Surpresa. Descrença. Medo. Choque. E, finalmente, receio.  
  
Era impressionante como alguém podia se tão transparente! Draco simplesmente podia ler seus pensamentos. Era como se ela não fizesse questão nenhuma de esconder o que sentia ou deixava de sentir.  
  
De qualquer modo, ela não fez qualquer pergunta ou interrupção enquanto o garoto explicava de forma rápida onde estavam (afinal, ela ainda estava no início do quinto ano, não aprendera nada sobre universos paralelos). Draco se sentiu internamente grato. Odiava ser interrompido.  
  
No fim do relato, a garota se deixou cair sentada no chão, parecendo incapaz de se manter em pé.  
  
Ela olhava em sua direção, mas ele percebeu que ela não o via. Apenas tinha os olhos vidrados, olhando para o nada.  
  
Digerindo a informação. Era isso que ela estava fazendo.  
  
Ele ignorou a garota. Estava fazendo de novo. Ele estava prestando mais atenção nela do que deveria.  
  
Levantou-se irritado, limpou suas vestes e murmurou bruscamente um "vou procurar comida", apesar de ter quase certeza de que a Weasley não o estava ouvindo; e saiu em direção à floresta negra a sua frente.  
  
Estava com fome, era verdade, mas não fora por isso que saíra de perto da Weasley chocada.  
  
Estava começando a ficar realmente irritado consigo mesmo. Agora estava "lendo as emoções no rosto de uma Weasley". Que patético!  
  
"Também, aquela ali... é só olhar pra ela pra saber o que sente." Disse para si mesmo tentando se justificar.  
  
"De qualquer modo, você estava olhando para ela, não estava?" -alfinetou uma vozinha incômoda dentro de sua cabeça.  
  
Olhou em volta.  
  
Noite. Como preferia a Noite! Fria... Calma... Silenciosa...  
  
Os Malfoys nunca foram fãs do Sol ou do calor. Acostumados com mansões de pedras e masmorras, eram seres do inverno e da noite. O frio os confortava. O frio e a escuridão faziam parte de um Malfoy.  
  
Respirou fundo o ar da noite. Ar fresco.  
  
Poderiam levar semanas... Anos para serem expulsos daquele mundo. Não que tivessem chances de voltar para seu mundo, mas seria interessante eles se manterem vivos até lá para verem aonde iriam parar.  
  
Comida.  
  
Estava faminto, e se queria manter-se vivo, precisaria alimentar-se. Talvez achasse algo para comer, por aquelas árvores... Frutas, quem sabe?! Começou a andar marcando as árvores em seu caminho.  
  
* * *  
  
Gina estava sozinha.  
  
Draco havia saído falando algo sobe comida... Sobre procurar comida...  
  
Mas isso não tinha a mínima importância. Se o garoto estivesse certo, ela provavelmente nunca veria sua família novamente. Ela estaria fadada a vagar por mundos estranhos pelo resto de sua vida.  
  
Sentiu uma lágrima escapar de seu olho, e como um bichinho que procura a toca, se esconde na dobra de seu nariz.  
  
Queria sua casa.  
  
Sua família...  
  
Seus amigos...  
  
Seu mundo.  
  
Mais uma lágrima, que dessa vez se refugiou em seus lábios, espalhando por estes, um gosto salgado já conhecido.  
  
Havia uma chance. Sim. Mas era infinitamente remota... Anos poderiam se passar... E se não conseguisse sobreviver? E se tudo que fosse mandado de volta ao seu mundo fosse o cadáver dos dois?  
  
As lágrimas agora corriam fartas em seu rosto. Estava com medo.  
  
E se os anos passassem? Se ela só conseguisse voltar para seu mundo velhinha... Se sua família não lembrasse mais dela? Se sua família não mais existisse?  
  
Deixou-se chorar. Chorar como nunca havia chorando antes.  
  
Quanto tempo passara assim? Minutos? Horas? Não saberia dizer.  
  
Havia uma chance. Por menor que fosse, uma chance. E tinha de se apegar nisso. Tinha de se manter viva pra poder voltar para casa.  
  
Enxugou os olhos com as costas das mãos, e olhou em volta determinada.  
  
Parecia a mesma floresta em que estivera antes... só que coberta por um imenso manto negro.  
  
Sentiu um vento frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Era impressionante como a floresta parecia mais sinistra sem aquele calor infernal e o Sol escaldante. Com certeza, preferia o dia. Se não fosse pelo Malfoy ter desaparecido na parte negra da floresta, ela atravessaria agora mesmo aquela linha invisível passando para a parte ensolarada da floresta.  
  
De qualquer modo. Tinha de encontrar o Malfoy primeiro.  
  
Não sabia se deveria ir na direção em que ele fora, ou simplesmente esperar ali... Se o segui-se, as chances de se perder e acabar sozinha nisso tudo era grande... Mas não queria ficar parada. Queria ser útil. Fazer alguma coisa!  
  
Talvez devesse tentar achar comida também, ou sair à procura de água...  
  
É! Só o Malfoy estava fazendo as coisas! Ele já salvara sua vida duas vezes, descobrira onde estavam e agora estava em busca de comida. Estava na hora dela fazer alguma coisa também!  
  
Estava decidida!  
  
Pesou em deixar um bilhete para Draco, mas não tinha nenhum pedaço de pergaminho ou algo do tipo, e não tinha como usar magia...  
  
Bem, provavelmente voltaria antes dele, e traria consigo água. Sim. Traria.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco já estava andado há quase meia hora! Meia hora, e nada, absolutamente nada que pudesse chamar de comestível naquele maldito lugar!  
  
Nem uma maldita fruta! Nada!  
  
Estava irritado, cansado, faminto, e com dor de cabeça.  
  
Queria ter alguém para descontar sua raiva e frustração! Alguém para culpar por seu fracasso! Chutou uma árvore próxima, mas não se sentiu melhor com isso. Pelo contrário, sentiu uma indesejável dor no pé.  
  
Praguejou em voz alta para quem quisesse ouvir, e pôs-se a caminhar para onde havia largado a Weasley.  
  
Será que ela ainda estaria "brincando de estátua"?  
  
* * *  
  
Gina andava olhando em volta.  
  
O vento que batia nos galhos das árvores, provocava ruídos. Ruídos que na cabeça de Gina se transformavam em sussurros. Vozes que a seguiam.  
  
Estava com medo, e não fazia a mínima questão de esconder isso.  
  
Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia. Devia ter ficado esperando o Draco. Ah, se deveria!  
  
O pior é que não sabia mais de onde tinha vindo. Não sabia como voltar.  
  
Burra!  
  
Por que não marcara as árvores? Por que não deixara algum tipo de rastro para encontrar o caminho de volta?  
  
Burra!  
  
Estava com medo, com raiva, com ódio de si mesma! Mas não estava prestando atenção por onde andava, muito menos olhando para frente. Por isso, só pode ver a colisão quando esta já era praticamente iminente.  
  
Chocou-se com tudo em algo, ou melhor, em alguém; levando os dois ao chão.  
  
Levantou os olhos, e foi com uma felicidade que nunca imaginaria ao encontrar um Malfoy que exclamou - Draco!  
  
Mas pelo contrário, Draco não parecia nada feliz em vê-la ou em estar jogado no chão com Gina por cima de sua cintura.  
  
Ele iria brigar com ela. Mas isso não importava. Pelo menos, o havia encontrado (ou seria ao contrário?) e não estava mais sozinha naquele lugar sinistro.  
  
Porém, ao invés da voz irritada do Malfoy chegar aos seus ouvidos, a floresta ao seu redor começou a rodar. Rodar em um turbilhão de cores do qual Gina se lembrava muito bem. Bem até demais!  
  
Abraçou a cintura do garoto instintivamente.  
  
O mundo sumiu e sentiu como se caísse em um abismo sem fim, até o chão aparecer bruscamente abaixo de si, ou melhor abaixo de Draco, que soltou um gemido de dor.  
  
- Sai de cima, Weasley - disse Draco empurrando-a bruscamente e tentando recuperar o ar que perdera com o baque das suas costas contra o chão.  
  
Gina, caiu sentada, e olhou em volta.  
  
Um outro mundo. Seus olhos demoraram para se adaptar à escuridão daquele lugar, mas quando o fizeram, revelaram a Gina que não mais estava em uma floresta ou qualquer coisa que parecesse com uma.  
  
Pedra e terra. Para todos os lados, só pedra e terra.  
  
Aquilo... Estavam em uma caverna!  
  
* * *  
  
Draco olhou em volta irritado. Odiava ser derrubado, e a Weasley estava começando a fazer isso com uma freqüência um tanto detestável!  
  
Uma caverna. Ótimo.  
  
Primeiro uma floresta, depois uma caverna. O que era aquilo? Ecoturismo?  
  
O garoto se levantou limpando (mais uma vez naquele dia) a terra de suas vestes, e foi quando notou que não mais usava as elegantes roupas pretas, mas algo que se assemelhava a trapos de um elfo-doméstico.  
  
Malfoys NÃO usavam trapos!  
  
Olhou em volta, precisava urgentemente de roupas decentes! Mas, sentiu uma dor alucinante que fez sua visão escurecer de vez, fazendo-o ir mais uma vez de encontro ao chão.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco abriu os olhos com dificuldade.  
  
Fumaça... Não, uma luz. Uma luz embaçada. Luz de velas.  
  
Sua cabeça doía por dentro, por fora, e de todas as maneiras das quais ele podia se lembrar.  
  
Onde estava?  
  
Olhou em volta, o que fez sua cabeça latejar fortemente, estava deitado em uma cama. Não... Estava deitado em várias camas. Camas do tamanho de berços que haviam sido unidas para comportar alguém de seu tamanho.  
  
Paredes de uma madeira velha e mofada erguiam-se nos quatro cantos do que ele supôs ser um quarto. Ao lado da cama um armário, e uma porta que parecia levar há um banheiro, e do outro lado, uma outra porta que provavelmente levava para fora daquele cômodo.  
  
O teto era anormalmente baixo, não tento mais que 1,50 m de altura.  
  
Ao lado da cama, uma cadeira ocupava lugar, e nela, olhando para ele, se encontrava ninguém menos que Gina.  
  
A garota usava os mesmos tipos de trapos que ele, e o olhava de maneira preocupada.  
  
Draco tentou se sentar, mas sua cabeça doeu com uma enorme intensidade, fazendo-o desistir da idéia e levar a mão ao topo da cabeça, onde pode sentir um tipo de curativo.  
  
- O que diabos... - Começou o garoto irritado e sendo interrompido pela voz cansada da Weasley.  
  
- Pelo visto você já está bem. Já começou a reclamar de novo. - Ela parou fazendo uma cara pensativa - Adeus às chances daquela pancada ter transformado você em uma pessoa menos detestável...  
  
- Ora, Weasley, fale coisa com coisa, pelo amor de Deus! Se bem que, não creio que você seja capaz, sendo uma Weasley... - acrescentou com um sorriso cínico.  
  
Gina soltou um suspiro cansado. - Escuta, - disse ela com a voz totalmente inalterada. - Você me chama quando a TPM passar, ok? - ela começou a se levantar, não estava com humor para atura Draco... Estava muito cansada. Havia passado a noite inteira olhando ele, e não estava afim de aturar nenhuma criancice no momento.  
  
- O que aconteceu? Onde estamos e como viemos para aqui? - perguntou ele pausada e calmamente, mantendo sua voz controlada. Queria respostas, e viu que não as conseguiria de outro modo.  
  
- Será que você já ouviu falar em uma expressão chamada por favor? - perguntou ela sarcasticamente, recebendo dele um olhar frio que dizia com todas as letras: Não força! - Há, esquece! - bufou sentando-se novamente na cadeira.  
  
- Basicamente, - continuou ela - Você foi à nocaute.  
  
- Malfoys Não vão à nocaute! - sibilou ele perigosamente.  
  
- Tudo bem, Malfoy, então seu imitação de desmaio foi realmente impressionante, você merecia um Oscar. - disse ela cínica.  
  
- Continue sua história, Weasley. - disse irritado  
  
-Nós viemos parar em uma espécie de lugar... Uma caverna, subterrânea, eu acho, que é habitada por esse seres... Parecem crianças, mas não são crianças... Quer dizer, tem crianças, mas não são todos crianças apesar de parecerem...  
  
- Concentre-se na parte relevante da história, Weasley.  
  
- Hã? Há, tá... Bem, eles devem ter visto a gente aparecendo do nada e acabaram ficando assustados e te bateram na cabeça, e você desmaiou.  
  
- Eles o que? - perguntou o garoto incrédulo, como se Gina tivesse tido que tinha visto Valdemort dançando salsa vestido de havaiana.  
  
A garota ignorou o interrompimento de Malfoy e continuou. - Então eu tentei me comunicar com eles, é bem curioso que falem nossa língua, mas eles falam, e disse que não queríamos machucar ninguém.  
  
- Malditos! Como eles se atreveram?! - resmungou Draco.  
  
Gina continuou a ignorá-lo. - Eles pediram desculpas, são um povo muito simpático, na verdade, e nos trouxeram pra cá, e trataram do seu ferimento, e estão nos hospedado... Eu acho que essa é a casa do chefe... não tenho certeza. - acrescentou dando nos ombros.  
  
- Cretinos! Eles me pagarão. Ninguém acerta um Malfoy e continua vivo para conta história.  
  
- Você ouviu a parte em que eles pediram desculpas e se mostraram um povo muito hospitaleiro, simpático e bonzinho?  
  
- Aqueles vermes!  
  
Gina revirou os olhos, duvidando muito que ele tivesse ouvido a história apartir do ponto em que ela falou que o haviam batido. Que garoto mais orgulhoso!  
  
Nesse momento a porta do quarto se abriu, e por ela entrou o que, a primeira vista parecia muito uma garotinha, com não mais de dois anos de idade.  
  
Claro que olhando melhor para ela, Draco pode constatar que certamente não se tratava de uma criança, apesar de ter o tamanho de uma.  
  
Para Gina, ela parecia sua mãe em miniatura, só que com os cabelos pintados de preto.  
  
O mesmo rosto cansado e preocupado que sua mãe carregara no ultimo ano... As mesmas rugas em cima dos olhos... O mesmo jeito de andar... Os cabelos igualçmente cacheados... Os quilinhos a mais...  
  
Gina afastou ferozmente aquele pensamento da cabeça. Pensar em sua família doía...  
  
A pequena senhora andava para dentro do quarto bastante concentrada na bandeja, um tanto disproporcional à seu tamanho, que trazia, e deu um salto quando olhou para cima e viu Draco sentado na cama.  
  
Seu rosto se contorceu em um sorriso aliviado, quando ela levando uma mão às bochechas quase derrubou a enorme bandeja.  
  
Gina se levantou para ajudar e pegou a bandeja gentilmente da mão da senhora, colocando-a na mesinha perto da cadeira onde estivera sentada.  
  
- O senhor... - gaguejou a mulher - O senhor está bem! - disse agora quase pulando de felicidade. - O senhor acordou! Que bom! Oh! - exclamou como se lembrasse de algo que definitivamente não deveria ter esquecido - Eu vou... eu vou avisar os outros... E vou trazer-lhe alguma comida! Deve estar faminto! - com isso ela saiu eletricamente do quarto.  
  
Draco não pode deixar de repara que a atitude dela parecia um tanto com um elfo doméstico... Uma imagem veio-lhe a cabeça: Ele, sentado em um enorme trono, com vários seres desse se curvando à seus pés... trazendo-lhe bebidas... Comida... mordomia... Venerando ao Rei Malfoy...  
  
Sua linha de pensamento foi quebrada pela voz de Gina, o que não o deixou nada feliz.  
  
- ... Aí eu pretendo vender minha alma para os aliens malvados que acabaram de estacionar ali fora com seu disco voador. - disse ela num tom casual, mas olhando-o de maneira aterradora.  
  
Ele olhou para ela e arqueou uma sombrancelha com uma expressão um tanto peculiar no rosto. Não percebera que ela estivera falando - Não acho que aliens estejam interessados na sua alma... Se ainda fossem demônios... Mas Aliens?  
  
Ela o olhou irritada. Ele não ouvira nenhuma palavra do que estivera dizendo, exatamente como imaginara. - Por Merlim! - exclamou jogando as mãos para cima.  
  
Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, senão acabaria dando um tapa naquela cara paliada do Malfoy. Olhou para ele novamente. Ele mantinha mesma expressão peculiar e indecifrável.  
  
- Eu estava dizendo - falou ficando um pouco mais calma - que nós temos que aproveitar que estamos em um mundo com suprimentos e pessoas dispostas a cedê-los para gente, e armazenar alguma coisa. A gente não sabe aonde pode ir parar.  
  
Draco pareceu considerar a idéia por um instante, e quando falou sua voz era neutra - Não sei... não tenho certeza, mas acho que qualquer coisa que consigamos aqui, não irá para outra dimensão com a gente...  
  
Gina não pode deixar de ficar espantada... Só naquela pequena fala, ela poderia encaixar uns seis insultos e uma irritante vozinha desdenhosa, no entanto, ele falou tudo normalmente, como uma pessoa comum e educada. Ela pensou que a pancada na cabeça poderia estar começando a fazer efeito... mas resolveu que era melhor não perder a oportunidade com pensamentos idiotas. Tinha que aproveitar aquele pequeno milagre!  
  
- Mas nossas coisas vieram com a gente. Quer dizer, nossas varinhas.  
  
- Nossas varinhas também fazem parte do nosso mundo. - disse ele com uma ponta de irritação na voz ("Estava bom demais pra ser verdade" pensou gina) - Elas também são expulsas dos mundos por não pertencerem à eles. Mas as roupas, elas mudam de acordo com a dimensão... Nós não podemos tirar algo de um mundo e levar para outro.  
  
Ele pensou por um instante. Ele estava certo. Então, a única coisa que lhes restaria era comer o máximo que pudessem, para ficarem preparados para pensar fome.  
  
Disse isso para Draco, e viu o quão ridículo soava em voz alta.  
  
- Vejam se não é o velho espírito Weasley acordando. - disse ele com seu velho e detestável sorriso de volta - Sua mãe que te ensinou isso, não foi Weasley? Encher a pança na escola pra suportar a fome quando chega em casa... Tisc, tisc, tisc...  
  
Gina sentiu o rosto corar, não de vergonha, mas de raiva. Porém, quando ia responder ao Malfoy, a porta se abriu, e a pequena senhora entrou novamente, dessa vez acompanhada por dois pequenos homens que pareciam jovens.  
  
- Coloquem ali. - disse a senhora para os dois que depositaram duas enormes bandejas de prata na ponta da cama de Draco. - Gostaria que comessem, para recuperar suas energias. - disse ela sorrindo para Draco e Gina. - E depois, se estiveram sentindo-se bem, peço que vistam estas roupas reais (Draco gostou muito do som de "roupas reais" em seus ouvidos) que trouxe à vocês - ela apontou para uma pilha do que pareciam roupas brancas que trazia nos braços. - E se juntassem ao nosso conselho, que está ansioso para conhecê-los.  
  
Ela falou tudo isso muito rápido, e não esperou a resposta dos dois, apenas depositou as roupas ao pé da cama e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.  
  
Draco e Gina se entreolharam sozinhos novamente no quarto. O garoto deu nos ombros e olhou para as bandejas que haviam sido depositadas na cama.  
  
Um verdadeiro banquete, ainda mais para os olhos de alguém que não comia a dois dias. Até aquele momento, olhando toda aquela comida, ele não havia se dado conta do quão faminto estava.  
  
Ele examinou melhor as bandejas. Frango assado, pão italiano, algo que lembrava vinho, carne assada, queijo e batatas. Não haviam pratos ou talheres, mas Draco estava faminto demais para se importar com a 234ª regra da família Malfoy: Malfoys, Não comem sem os apropriados talheres e louças ou bebem sem o apropriado copo ou taça.  
  
Gina apreciou ele pegar com a mão um pedaço de coxa de frango, e não pode deixar de notar eu ele conseguia fazer até mesmo de algo como comer a mão um movimento gracioso, como se tivesse tudo planejado e ensaiado.  
  
Ela sacudiu a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos, e olhou para as roupas que haviam sido deixadas na cama.  
  
Já que não estava faminta, por terem lhe dado comida mais cedo, enquanto observava o Malfoy, ela se levanto e foi examinar os tecidos que pareciam algodão.  
  
Sua cabeça bária no teto, então, para permanecer em pé, ela tinha que virá- la de lado, o que na sua opinião não era nada agradável.  
  
Pareiam túnicas, enfeitadas de dourado nas barras e mangas.  
  
Gina observou o que deveria se o dela, e se deu conta que era um vestido comprido.  
  
A garota olhou novamente para o Malfoy que a olhava enterrogativamente com um pedaço de pão na mão à caminho da boca.  
  
- Você não vai comer? - perguntou ele erguendo uma sombrancelha (ela mentalmente se perguntou como ele conseguia fazer isso)  
  
- Não. Já comi... Antes de você acordar... Vou me trocar.- disse ela se virando e indo em direção ao banheiro.  
  
Draco não se importou com a saída de Gina, estava mais interessado em comer. Apesar de seu interesse não ter durado muito, e se sentir satisfeito, alguns minutos depois.  
  
Olhou para suas mão. Estavam sujas... Meladas....  
  
Ele discretamente limpou-as no lençol, e olhou para a porta por onde a Weasley havia entrado. Ela estava demorando parar trocar uma simples roupa! Foi quando ele viu a maçaneta da porta girar, e por ela, saiu Gina.  
  
Draco teve que se segurar para manter sua boca fechada. Ela estava... linda!  
  
Usava um vestido branco que ia até seus tornozelos, e na barra possuía detalhes dourados. Ele era apertado em cima mostrando as formas do corpo da garota, e apartir de um pouco abaixo da cintura, ele fazia um formato de "V" para frente, se soltando na saia.  
  
Tinha mangas compridas, cujas bocas se alargavam perto do pulço. Que também era enfeitado de dourado.  
  
Ela olhou para ele enterogativamente. - Que tal? - perguntou dando uma voltinha.  
  
Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou novamente, chegando à conclusão de que era melhor ficar calado e só acenar com a cabeça.  
  
Ela sorriu e o encarou por um momento - Você não vai se trocar? - perguntou.  
  
Draco olhou para si mesmo. Ainda usava trapos. Ela tinha razão, tinha que se trocar, qualquer roupa seria melhor que trapos.  
  
Ele se levantou e bateu a cabeça com força no teto, soltando alguns xingamentos que obviamente deixaram Gina chocada.  
  
Ainda praguejando, foi meio agachado até suas roupas, pegou-as e seguiu para o banheiro, passando por uma Weasley ainda chocada com as palavras que ele havia pronunciado.  
  
Gina realmente havia gostado da roupa, ainda mais com a cara que o Malfoy havia feito ao vê-la vestida. O vestido parecia feito sob medida, de tão perfeito e confortável que estava.  
  
"Deve ter sido feito sob medida" disse para si mesma "As pessoas desse vilarejo não teriam um vestido desse tamanho."  
  
Não soube dizer se ela ficou muito tempo admirando o vestido, ou se Draco realmente se vestiu muito rápido, tudo que soube, foi que quando ela olhou para cima lá estava ele.  
  
Com uma calça branca, e uma blusa comprida, que ia até sua coxa. Por cima dela, uma capa, também branca com detalhes dourados, como o resto da roupa.  
  
Todo aquele branco com seu rosto pálido e seus cabelos loiros paltinados caindo-lhe sobre os olhos prateados, davam-lhe uma aparência angelical. Ele parecia um anjo... não fosse por sua sonbrancelha franzida enquanto se olhava.  
  
- Eu definitivamente não gosto de branco. Eu pareço um idiota vestido de branco - resmungou para si mesmo.  
  
Na opinião de Gina, ele estava lindo, mas como não tinha a mínima intenção de inflar ainda mais o ego exageradamente grande Draco, ela achou melhor manter o bico calado.  
  
- Vamos? - perguntou ela  
  
- Nós temos escolha além de ir confraternizar com o conselho dos chefes da terra dos anões? - perguntou ele visivelmente mal humorado.  
  
- Não. - respondeu simplesmente.  
  
- Então vamos.  
  
Os dois saíram do aposento, e deram de cara com a pequena senhora que mandou que eles a seguissem.  
  
Draco realmente tinha que olhar para baixo para vê-la, e não achava isso agradável... Ia acabar com um torcicolo...  
  
Ela os guiou para fora da casinha, que parecia de bonecas, e Draco pode ver que estava no meio de uma espécie de aldeia, cheia de casinhas exatamente idênticas à que ele havia acabado de deixar... não fosse pelo fato de que pareciam ligeiramente menores... Gina devia estar certa, aquela devia ser a casa do líder, ou coisa do tipo.  
  
As ruas eram precariamente iluminadas por lampiões, e a cidadela estava cituada no que parecia uma grande caverna. Um grande e magestoso salão de pedra no qual a luz do Sol não atingia.  
  
A medida que passavam na rua, Draco podia ver vários pequeninos do tamanho da senhora caminhando por elas, e todos pelos quais passavam cobriam a boa de espanto ou se jogavam no chão em uma reverencia. Draco não podia negar que gostava de ser reverenciado no meio da rua, a pesar de não fazer idéia de o por que. Só não conseguia entender, como seres daquele tamanho haviam conseguido acertar-lhe a cabeça...  
  
Eles foram guiados até uma parte da pequena cidade que não possuía casas, apenas uma enorme construção (não tão enorme para Draco e Gina) que lembrava um ginásio.  
  
Eles foram levados para dentro, e Draco ficou grato pelo teto ser alto suficiente para suportá-lo de pé.  
  
Era uma espécie de salão redondo, com velas colocadas nas paredes iluminando seu interior.  
  
No centro, algumas cadeiras formavam um semi-círculo, e nelas se encontrava sentados vários homens de aparência velha porém autoritária.  
  
A senhora conduziu-os até o centro do semi-círculo, e com uma reverencia que englobava os dois e o que devia ser o conselho saiu silenciosamente.  
  
Todos os pequenos homens de cabelos brancos e rostos marcados pelo tempo encaram os dois por alguns momentos, até que um deles, que devido a barba branca comprida lembrava vagamente Dumbledore, falou com uma voz rouca e imponente- O conselho gostaria de se desculpar por todo o povo pelo modo incial como foram recebidos. O povo está amedrontado, e quando viu o "homem grande" de que as lendas falam, imaginaram ser o enviado dos Thailulah. Eles não podiam imaginar que os deuses haviam ouvido nossa preces e enviado seus ajudantes para ajudar-nos. Perdoe-nos!  
  
Draco ergueu uma sombrancelha se entender direito o que estava acontecendo ali. - Enviados dos deuses? - sussurrou para a Weasley que deu nos ombros igualmente confusa.  
  
- Nós lutamos à muito tempo... - continuou o que parecia o mais velho do grupo e falava quase num sussurro. - Nós e os Thailulah temos disputado alimento, recursos, território... Mas esses recursos minerais e naturais estão acabando. As cavernas não mais podem nos oferecer sua ajuda e vida.... Assim, nossa única esperança era chegar à superfície.  
  
O velho parou com um acesso de tosse que Gina acho deveras preocupante, mas manteve silencio.  
  
- Há, a superfície... - continuou ele, agora como se estivesse falando para si mesmo... preso em seus sonhos - A lenda diz que na superfície há água para todos... Comida abundante, lugares para plantar.... E... Luz. Muita luz!  
  
Ele se demorou em um suspiro sonhador.  
  
- Porém, nós temos de chegar lá antes deles. Os Thalulah!  
  
Eles também decidiram alcançar a superfície, mas se eles o fizerem, irão tomá-la para si... Esgotar seus recursos... E nós, estaremos fadados a perecer no subsolo para sempre. - ele agora aparecia furioso, e a raiva dava-lhe uma energia impressionante, comparando com alguns segundo atrás.  
  
-Os Thalulah sempre tiveram exércitos maiores e mais perigosos que os nosso, pois eles podem controlar os Wighr, mas nossa força era suficiente para suportar seus ataques enquanto os nossos engenheiros trabalhavam em um modo de atingir a superfície.  
  
Nós estávamos muito mais adiantados que os Thalulah tecnologicamente falando. Nos criamos nossa arma secreta. Estávamos quase lá, quando surgiu o boato de que os Thalulah tinha recebido a ajuda dos céus.  
  
Um homem gigantesco enviado pelos Deuses, com poderes sobrenaturais, ajudou os exércitos dele, e eles roubaram nossa arma secreta.  
  
Sem ela nossas esperanças haviam acabado. Só nos restava rezar. Foi quando os Deuses mandaram vocês para nos ajudar a reconquistar nossa arma, e ter uma esperança no futuro da nossa nação.  
  
- Vocês precisam nos ajudar a salvar nosso povo. Nossas crianças... - Falou um outro membro do conselho batendo na mesa com o pequeno punho.  
  
Draco abriu um sorriso divertido. Quanta maluquice. Enviados dos deuses... Que patético! Até parece que um Malfoy iria...  
  
- Claro que nós ajudaremos! - disse a voz de Gina decidida ao seu lado.  
  
NA: Bem, demorou mas tá aí. O terceiro capítulo. Que q eu posso dizer sobre esse capítulo? Bem, talvez se eu contar que escrevi-o depois de ser obrigada a assistir Branca de neve e os sete anões com meus primos esclareça alguma coisa....  
  
Gostaria muito, mas muito , mas muito mesmo que vc continuasse comentando, me mandassem emails! È muito importante pra quem escreve...  
  
BjUS beim babados pra todo mundo!!!!! 


End file.
